In an automotive headlamp apparatus, aiming adjustment for adjusting the direction of the light axis is generally performed when the automotive headlamp apparatus is installed in a vehicle body or the vehicle is inspected. If this aiming adjustment is performed when, for example, an automotive headlamp apparatus is installed in a vehicle body, a vehicle in which the headlamp apparatus is installed is placed face to face with the front of an aiming inspection apparatus arranged on the production line. Then, the vehicle is fixed to a prescribed position on the production line by, for example, compressing four wheels with a compression apparatus, and the light of the headlamp apparatus is emitted on an inspection screen of the aiming inspection apparatus in the state. An installation attitude of the headlamp apparatus is adjusted such that a feature portion in the light distribution pattern formed on the inspection screen by lighting the headlamp apparatus, for example, an elbow point of a cut-off line, is matched to the reference point formed on the inspection screen beforehand, the reference point corresponding to the type of the vehicle. Adjustment of the installation attitude is performed by, for example, an inspection worker swinging the bracket of a lamp unit, arranged inside the headlamp apparatus, in the vehicle horizontal direction or vertical direction (forward leaning/backward leaning direction). For example, when one of the left-and-right pair of adjustment screws, provided in the bracket of the lamp unit, is moved in the vehicle longitudinal direction, the lamp unit can be swung in the vehicle horizontal direction. When each of the pair of the adjustment screws is moved by the same distance as each other in the vehicle longitudinal direction, the lamp unit can be swung in the vehicle vertical direction (forward leaning/back leaning direction).
When aiming adjustment is performed such that the installation attitude is oriented upward from its optimal point, there are sometimes the cases where dazzle accompanying discomfort, so-called glare, may be provided to an oncoming vehicle or a pedestrian. Conversely, when aiming adjustment is performed such that the installation attitude is oriented downward from its optimal point, there are sometimes the cases where the illumination area to a driver is deteriorated. Accordingly, in order to improve the accuracy of an aiming inspection by an inspection worker and the efficiency of the work, various inspection apparatuses have been proposed as disclosed, for example, in Patent Documents 1 to 3.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H4-142439    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H4-25741    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication H6-273274